<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if you kiss me will it be just like i dreamed it? by sapphicnimueh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949523">if you kiss me will it be just like i dreamed it?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicnimueh/pseuds/sapphicnimueh'>sapphicnimueh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Morgwen - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Short One Shot, Snow, gwen looks so pretty in candlelight, i was gonna make this longer but said fuck it and posted it anyways, i wish my first kiss was this romantic smh, i'm a sucker for winter in camelot, kind of ooc oopsie heehee, lesbian yearning am i right, morgana's a lesbian mess, no beta we die like men, they're gal pals, they're so in love, this is 100 percent self indulgent i crave physical touch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:42:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicnimueh/pseuds/sapphicnimueh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Her breath hitched as Gwen’s other hand reached up and brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear, her soft fingers brushing against Morgana’s pale cheek as she pulled her hand away. The places where Gwen touched her were alight with fire, tingles shooting up and down her skin as her face flushed a bright shade of red.</p><p>“Morgana?” Gwen’s voice was quiet and smooth, velvety as it tiptoed its way into Morgana’s ears. </p><p>or;</p><p>Morgana finally kisses the girl she's been crushing on for years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen &amp; Morgana (Merlin), Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if you kiss me will it be just like i dreamed it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS IS SO SHORT AND OOC I'M SORRY<br/>also minimal edits to this one yikes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was winter in Camelot, and the fields surrounding the castle were covered in a dusting of fresh snow, the ground speckled with the white flakes and the edges of the windows covered in ice, the frost spiderwebbing from the corners of the glass and reaching towards the middle with outstretched hands. </p><p>Candles littered the tables and banisters, the flickering flame casting shadows across the walls and the floor. The soft glow of the light illuminated her room, and Morgana swore she’d never seen Gwen look more beautiful.</p><p>Yellow light danced across her body, turning her skin to gold and her hair to flames. Her eyes sparkled and the reflection of the candle danced in her pupils. The soft pinks and whites of her dress were transformed into entirely new hues that hugged her body in all the right places. Her soft feet shuffled across the floor, routinely stepping in and out of the pools of candlelight.</p><p>Morgana knew she was staring. She knew <em>Gwen</em> knew she was staring. It was evident that the maid felt Morgana’s eyes on her when her shoulders straightened and her hands worked quicker. She would normally look away, but something about the golden glow surrounding Gwen made her look angelic and glued Morgana’s eyes to her back.</p><p>“Is something wrong, Morgana?” Gwen’s hushed voice broke Morgana out of her trance.</p><p>She shook her head as if to free herself from the spell Gwen had put her under and muttered a quiet, “no,” in response. </p><p>Gwen stopped her task and turned to face the bed which Morgana was sitting on. Slowly, she walked forward and sat beside her, her hand resting gently and comfortingly upon the other woman’s shoulder. A soft smile was shared between the two, easing the tension ever so slightly.</p><p>With the way Gwen was looking at her, it took every bone in her body and every inch of restraint to stop herself from surging forward and kissing her senseless. Gwen’s hand on her shoulder wasn’t helping, and neither was the fact that she leaned forward - <em>she leaned forward!</em> -, causing Morgana’s brain to short circuit and her lungs to stop working.</p><p>Her breath hitched as Gwen’s other hand reached up and brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear, her soft fingers brushing against Morgana’s pale cheek as she pulled her hand away. The places where Gwen touched her were alight with fire, tingles shooting up and down her skin as her face flushed a bright shade of red.</p><p>“Morgana?” Gwen’s voice was quiet and smooth, velvety as it tiptoed its way into Morgana’s ears. </p><p>She couldn’t respond. Her eyes were locked with Gwen’s and her hands trembled in her lap. It took everything in her to hum in response.</p><p>“Kiss me.”</p><p>Before the words even registered in her brain, Morgana’s hands caged Gwen’s face and closed the remaining gap between them. Her lips pressed against Gwen’s as if their only purpose in life was to kiss the pretty girl in front of her. They fit together perfectly, slotting into place like the missing piece of a puzzle.</p><p>Gwen’s hands found themselves on Morgana’s waist, holding tightly while they kissed, and Morgana’s thumbs rubbed back and forth along Gwen’s cheekbones.</p><p>They pulled away much too soon for Morgana’s liking, who wished to do nothing more than to press small kisses to every inch of Gwen’s body. Her hands fell back into her lap and she was suddenly riddled with worry that she’d overstepped her boundaries, despite knowing full well that Gwen was the one who asked her to kiss her.</p><p>She felt Gwen’s hands travel from her waist to her shoulders and risked a glance at the woman sat before her. Her eyes were alight with the glow of the candles but her smile shone even brighter. The hint of a pink blush crept across Gwen’s cheeks as the two sat and stared at each other.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Morgana whispered, being the first to break eye contact. She had definitely crossed a line. Gwen hated her, she <em>had</em> to hate her, she <em>had</em> to have hated kissing her. Morgana had read the signs wrong and misheard. She messed up. She really messed up.</p><p>She was about to stand up and leave the room in shame and embarrassment when she felt Gwen’s hand under her chin, her fingers wrapped around her jaw. Gwen’s hand guided Morgana’s face up so they were making eye contact again. Instead of verbally responding, Gwen brought her face closer to Morgana’s, close enough that they were sharing breaths and their lips were brushing together with feather-light touches. The corners of her mouth turned upwards in a smile as she bridged the gap between the two of them, effectively kissing all of Morgana’s worries away.</p><p>The two stayed like that for what felt like hours, their hands holding tightly to the other and their lips pressed firmly together. When they finally broke apart, the candles were burned down to stubs and large snowflakes were falling outside the window, blanketing the castle and the surrounding areas in a covering of white.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello :)<br/>come say hi on <a href="https://twitter.com/sapphicnimueh">twitter</a> ! i frequently do polls about fics there, as well as randomly tweet out excerpts of the fics i'm working on. if you find my twitter through these fics, let me know! it means a lot to me that people read these &lt;3<br/>thank you for reading !! kudos and comments and bookmarks make me happy :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>